Immortal to Mortal (Rewrite)
by Deep Nerd
Summary: He was only doing his job. A revolution needed to be stopped and he had done so. Why was he being punished for it? Did the Elders really hate him that much? Deep Blue, appearance reduced to that of a child, leaves the palace and refuses to do anything about the upcoming revolt. The elders had done this to themselves. He refuses to clean up after them. Told in 100 word drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to revisit this story I started in 2015 but ended up dropping due to personal circumstances. I decided to take a drabble approach with it this time to see how I will fair with writing. It is working with my Legend of Zelda fic so far, hopefully this will work as well. I am not sure about updates yet but I assuming once a week will be good but do not hold me for it. I will try to write each chapter in one hundred words. A challenge for me but I can do it and I will! Huzzah!**

He was cold. He felt pain in his body, numbness. There was a ringing in his ears. His head pounded. Something was not right. He felt... off.

He wanted to open his eyes. However, there was a struggle for his eyes refused to open. He opened them away and regretted doing so immediately. The world was bright. Too bright. He wanted to go back to sleep.

Sleep refused to give him that luxury. He was awake.

He slowly sat up, and the feeling of wrongness returned. What, exactly, was wrong?

Ice eyes blinked. Something sparkled. Metallic gold.

He cursed heavily.


	2. Chapter 2

Anger was not the word he was looking for. Furious? That suited his current emotion. Deep Blue was furious. His form, his power, gone.

Not gone. Trapped. And the golden bracelets on his wrists were the source of the wrongness he felt. Clawed, yet small, fingers tapped the metal and eyes narrowed into slits. He tried summoning his sword. His fingers crackled with weak power and he cursed once more.

Deep Blue was trapped in this form. Why? He was not sure. His eyes moved up to the closed door. He stood.

There was an explanation that was severely overdue.


	3. Chapter 3

As he stood before the elders, his hands were balled into fists, ice eyes glaring at each of the nine men separately until Deep Blue was glaring right at the leader. The Elder was an old man, wrinkled with age. He sat in the center and returned Deep Blue's glare.

There was silence for a long while, the other old men turning to each other in nervous whispers. Deep Blue knew he was being talked about. What he was annoyed with was how he was not being talked at.

"What happened," the being broke the silence.

"Your failure," a reply.


	4. Chapter 4

The being was perplexed at the accusation. His eyes widened slightly, and his brow twitched in irritation.

"What failure," Deep Blue spat back. His voice sounded small and weak. More silence. "Answer me!"

"You lost," the man spoke again.

"No," the being frowned. "I never lose."

"You died." The eldest man stood. "You lost. You failed."

He was getting impatient, even more so annoyed with the accusations and lack of respect. He was no child. He was far older than these men ever will be. Far older than anyone ever will be. He snarled.

"You were bested. Killed by humans."


	5. Chapter 5

"And my killing of their leader means nothing?"

"You cannot make any mistakes, Deep Blue-sama," a different elder spoke. He sounded nervous. "You were gone for… erm... ten years."

"A punishment beneficial only for you," the oldest man spoke again, regaining control of the situation. "Those bracelets will block your power. You will age, slowly. Like a mortal."

It was taking everything for Deep Blue not to snap, to rip every one of their old fat heads off. "The Mew Aqua… my heart… trapped? But not for long."

"Unfortunately, your power is too great to be controlled."

Deep Blue smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

"This is a punishment for being killed," Deep Blue's smirk fell into a deep frown. "For saving your pathetic mortal lives? I never once felt regret in my long life. I am feeling it now for allowing you to live."

"Enough with the threats. You stopped the revolution. You did not end it. The people are starting another and we have been taking care of your mess. We been hearing rumors and gossip."

Deep Blue huffed. "You been cleaning. Was it messy?"

"There have been hangings, yes."

"A pity."

"You are no position to be joking around."

"Also, a pity."


	7. Chapter 7

"You say as if this," Deep Blue spread his arms, palms facing forward. "This… is my mess. My doing. I am not the one sitting at the council. I am merely a pawn, a sword, your weapon. I am clearly not the one in control now, am I?"

The stunned murmurs from the nine old looking men pleased him. They knew the being before them had a point. They just refused to take any responsibility, acting as if they are children, as if they are incapable of failure. What a deluded way to live. He almost felt sorry for them.


	8. Chapter 8

His comment pushed the Elders into silence, something the being trapped in a child's form welcomed with open arms. He placed his hands back at his sides and glared up at the men with a shit eating grin on his face. This round he won. The oldest looking man cleared his throat.

"Weapons," the leader spoke up. "Are supposed to do their master's bidding without failure. Weapons are tools used to aid their master's task without question."

"Are you calling me faulty?" he felt insulted. His eyes narrowed into slits. "All of you are like children. Stupid, bratty, loud, children."


	9. Chapter 9

"If we are children, you are a whiney infant! Accept your punishment and failure, _Deep Blue-sama_ ," one hissed. "You do not seem to fully understand the predicament you are in. Accusing us and blaming us for your actions-"

"I was following your orders," he hissed back. "Your plan, your way, your everything! For once, in your short mortal lives, stop behaving as children and accept the consequences of your actions. Your ancestors are weeping in their graves as they watch how utterly stupid all of you are."

All their mouths formed a thin line as the room grew uncomfortably silent.


	10. Chapter 10

He has made a mistake. Deep Blue knows when he gone too far, and this was one of those moments. He thinks bringing up dead relatives was over the line. Way over. The bracelets on his wrist grew very cold and a shiver ran down his spine.

"Enough arguing. We are in charge here, not some brat who thinks of himself as a god," the leader of the council spat. "You might have the most powerful element as your heart, but you are only a child. You will listen to us. You will respect us. And you will be _silent_."


	11. Chapter 11

The being was no _child_ , even though he currently resembled one. Deep Blue was cold, calculating, held back his emotions for logic, powerful, murderous, immortal, but no child. He stopped being one as soon as he swallowed the Mew Aqua three billion years ago. His chest ached from the memory.

Children play. Children are ignorant and pure and innocent. Children do not have blood on their hands.

The insult and the order from the Elders made him clench his jaw, his teeth sinking into the inside of his cheek. He tasted the iron from his blood. It was bitterly cold.


	12. Chapter 12

As he stood there, listening to the men talk amongst themselves, the being allowed his mind to wander. The noise became a dull echo. He no longer tasted the cold of his blood on his tongue. Either the wound has stopped bleeding or closed. A lick to the inside of his cheek answered his question when he winced.

Damn. Even his healing abilities, suppressed down to a mortal level. His eyes blinked in realization.

Death. Eternal rest. He if was not careful, he could die. _Maybe._ Possibly…Though…unfortunately, the Mew Aqua was stubborn and refused to let its precious host die.


	13. Chapter 13

He can still feel the pulse of the element in his chest. Though it was faint, small. Deep Blue did not like that. He did not like this situation. Being reduced to that of a mortal, a mortal _child_ no less. He sighed. The idea of death still lingered in his mind. He was skeptical however. Dying this easily, hindered and weak.

He will not die in such an embarrassing way, he will not allow it.

Now the question of 'what now.' The being blinked, the corners of his lips twitching as he fought of a smile. He knew the answer.


	14. Chapter 14

Deep Blue recognized that, throughout his years of servitude to the Elder Council, he was a weapon, a mop, and a scapegoat. He would watch new members replace old, however the ways would not change. He remained unsurprised. Nothing has changed from three billion years ago and nothing will. Perhaps the revolution he stopped was just what this planet needed. Humans and Cyniclons joining together to end this pathetic government.

The council's end will result in his freedom. He felt giddy at the thought.

"What are you smiling about," a voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Your end," he said.


	15. Chapter 15

The silence that followed once again was, for once, not uncomfortable. Deep Blue welcomed it since he gained the upper hand in the conversation. The nine Elders all looked fearful, confused, their wide old eyes staring at the child in the center of the room. Deep Blue chuckled and then erupted into full on laughter, causing every single one of the old men to shiver and flinch.

"You fools," the being said between breaths. "You complete, utter, imbeciles. You do not realize what you done have you? I am your weapon. Your shield. And you," a dark grin. "ruined that."


	16. Chapter 16

The being continued, folding his arms behind his back and pacing around the room, giggling to himself.

"You," he pointed right at the leader. "Thought that punishing me would give you the upper hand. Do you see anyone here in this room that will protect you?"

He did not give them time to answer.

"Of course not! The guards here are worthless pawns easily broken and worn. They will get their necks snapped in battle. You realize you removed the only thing that can fight? That can kill?"

Now the Leader finally looked defeated and Deep Blue's smile only widened.


	17. Chapter 17

"I applaud your stupidity, oh great _Elder Council,_ " he bowed at the waist in mockery, his hair barely touching the floor. Deep Blue stood back up, his smile very wide and very menacing. "It is a shame I will not get to see its full potential."

"What do you mean," a wispy voice spoke out.

"You see," he placed a hand over his chest. "I am useless! What point is there for me now that I cannot fulfill my task of weapon? Absolutely nothing! No point what so ever."

"Enough mockery! What say you?"

"I say…" he paused. "I'm leaving."


	18. Chapter 18

Three billion years of being under the orders of old mortal men, now coming to an end. And the task was simple enough that he looked over it. Deep Blue never thought that all he had to do was, well, walk away.

However, the anxiety of black mail came up several times but now? In this form? He was an innocent child. The Elders have dug themselves into a very deep grave with stupid decisions and this, by far, was the most idiotic.

He studied all the nine faces staring at him in the upmost shock. Their expressions were amusing.


	19. Chapter 19

"I am," his smile fell to a look of boredom. "Tired. I ignored all the flaws in your decisions and plans for the longest time now. No matter who sits before me, it is always the same. The apple does not fall very far from the tree now. Well, I do not really expect much from mortals."

He tilted his head to the side. "I can do nothing more in this state and I doubt you all would survive the next ten or twenty-years or however long it takes this form of mine to grow."

He turned around and left.


	20. Chapter 20 to 30

**Chapter 20**

They were speechless as the men watched the immortal leave the room without a glance back. This was…not good. Not good at all. The only weapon, the only thing powerful enough to strike fear and obedience into the people.

Gone.

"What have we done," one spoke, his voice shaking. "Our doom is among us and our shield, our solider…who was with us since the war! Since our ancestors first walked the Earth! Gone! What have we done!?"

"Do not panic! Deep Blue was a tool," the leader snapped. "A tool that broke. We do not need him. We do not."

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

The city was dark and quiet when he stepped out of the palace. The guards let him leave, watched in nervous silence as the immortal glanced up at the building that used to be his home. His face was unreadable, that blank mask he always wore. He glanced at the guards who froze immediately.

"I would," Deep Blue said. "Run. If you value your short lives." The immortal in child's form turned on his heel and started down the stairs. "I sense war is coming. It would be wise to take my advice."

The guards listened to his receding laughter.

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

The first night out of the palace was spent in a park at least a mile away. He quickly grew tired of walking and took camp in a plastic tube on a playset children enjoyed.

As he lay in the uncomfortable thing, he glared at the golden bracelets, the source and reason for his quick fatigue. He snarled, slamming his fist into the side of the tube. He felt a small ache from where his fist contacted the plastic.

"This," he placed the hand over his chest, feeling the weak pulse of the Mew Aqua. He narrowed his eyes. "Sucks."

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

Night one had come to an end with the rising of the sun. The immortal in child's form lay curled up into a ball inside the tube, fast asleep. As the sun rose higher in the sky, eyes blinked open, unfocused.

"It's cold," he said as he slowly sat up. Deep Blue shivered and he hugged himself. He was used to being cold; not _feeling_ cold. He cursed as he shivered once more, fingers digging into the fabric of his tunic as he tried to keep himself warm. How do humans do it? They suffer through feeling _everything_. He sneezed.

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

He watched as the sun rose higher. The being had climbed out of the tube and sat on the highest point of the playset. He was kicking his small legs back and forth as he thought about his next move. The feeling of hunger and cold was not something he enjoyed. Nor was it something he could ignore. Deep Blue has forgotten what hunger felt like. He did not miss the dull ache in his gut nor the loud obnoxious noises. He put a hand to his stomach. A frown formed on his features as his stomach groaned once more.

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

Finding food has proved to be more of a problem than it should be. Food costed money, which was something he did not have. Stealing was beneath him for he was no beggar. He refused to sink that low, even if his stomach was loud and rather obnoxious. Even though there was an ache that felt like a hole in his gut. And eating scraps was… damaging to his already ruined pride. The pain he knew was quick, sharp, and easily ignored due to his fast healing. This pain was long. And words cannot describe how much he hated this.

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

He finally crawled out of the tube he slept in since he could no longer ignore the growling coming from his stomach. The sun was higher in the air, signifying late morning. Soon people will come out of their homes to start the day. It was best for him to not linger in the park for longer than he had to.

Dropping to the mulch below, legs bending as he caught himself, Deep Blue wandered to the eastern part of the city with the intent on keeping the floating castle behind him. His stomach proceeded to annoy him with growling.

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

It was midday and he already had a sleight of hand. Fingers picked at the fresh bread he stole, tearing pieces off and sticking them into his hungry (and drooling) mouth. His pride was already in shambles, shattered, he decided to blow away the pieces with theft.

He now looked the part of a common thief, sitting in an area that was out of sight, picking away at stolen bread. It was good, he must admit. And it humbled his greedy stomach. Though he knew it would not be enough to last him the day. He frowned as he ate.

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

Deep Blue licked his fingers clean of crumbs from the goods he stole and wiped them on his unfitting grey tunic. The clothing was already dirtied with some grime from the tube he slept in. Ice blue eyes peered around the crates he was hiding behind, narrowing as he watched a scene unfold before him.

Two Cyniclons and one human, gaining on one child (human) holding a pouch obviously full of coin. The immortal in childs form stood and ignored how a fist met with a cheek. He heard the fighting stop behind him and felt eyes. Someone murmured 'brat.'

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

"Thank you," the human (who was still holding that pouch) said as Deep Blue rubbed his cheek, wincing as he felt how tender the skin was. The human flinched under the immortal's indifferent gaze and his uncomfortable silence.

He has never rushed into a street fight with such rage before. And (barely) won. The anger from the elders and being called brat fueled Deep Blue with unchecked adrenaline. The three thugs lay in a heap behind them. Deep Blue had to resort to fighting dirty and smashing littered glass bottles on their heads.

"Do not mention it," he replied. "Ever."

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

"I can help."

"Your help is unnecessary. I do not require it."

"Such big words for a ten-year-old."

"Such insolence and stupidity for a human to assume that I am _ten years old_."

The human snorted, giggling as Deep Blue turned his head and glared. As he continued to glare, the human fell silent.

"You are not joking," the human finally talked sense. "Are you?"

Clawless fingers tapped the golden cuffs locked onto his wrists. "You shall keep my secret, or I shall take your life. A decision must be made."

The human swallowed. "You… did save me. Decision made."


End file.
